


You Can Now Kiss

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: fluffy prompt! Freewood -first kiss</p>
<p>Summary: They’ve been crushing on each other for weeks, and Ryan finally got enough confidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Now Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Awww~ first kiss! c:

Gavin had been side-eyeing Ryan since their Achievement Raceway Let’s Play. That was back when Ryan had only been joining them in a handful of recordings, and the man was quiet and stuck to himself. Before he opened up. The man had a little mystery to him- remaining quiet about his home life and had wonderful looks.

Ryan had been side-eyeing Gavin since he heard about Gavin directing season 10 of RvB. Sure, Gavin had been living with Geoff and hanging around the office every few days or so, but being in the warehouse in the old office restricted his time around where the Achievement Hunter office. When he was invited to a recording since Geoff and Jack assumed that he’d be a nice addition, he saw it as a ‘big break’ type of deal.

It wasn’t really a big break… The two spent the next year and a half, Kdin and Caleb and Lindsay joining the team, an office change, and a few new series not speaking about their crushes. But it was obvious to everyone but Gavin and Ryan that they both liked each other. The audience saw it, Geoff shared looks with Jack, Ray and Michael pushed the two together, and the rest of the office could tell.

But Gavin remained oblivious to Ryan’s crush on him, and Ryan was oblivious to Gavin’s crush on him. Yet they liked each other. Conversations on the podcast weren’t exactly helping in Ryan’s case. He started to think that Gavin was straight as they came, since Gavin talked about girls and relationships all the time. (It was just an act to appear straight)

The day they actually got together was the day when Geoff was out for RvB, Michael and Lindsay were on vacation, Ray had taken a sick day, and Jack was on the podcast. It was just Gavin and Ryan in the main office.

The silence was a little deafening; the two hadn’t spoken since Kdin poked his head in and asked ‘Where is everyone?’ and that was nearing three hours ago. Ryan took a glance to the corner of the office, where Gavin was sitting. He was supposed to be editing, but he was losing his mind… The office was _never_ this quiet.

He pushed his headphones off his ears, setting them on his desk. This was the golden chance to confront the British man, they were alone and it was time to strike up some conversation. “Uh… Hey Gav?” He turned around his chair, licking his lips and waiting for Gavin to finish what he was doing.

“Yeah Ry?” Gavin turned his chair too, headphones resting around his neck.

“Uh… Look- there’s something I got to tell you.” Ryan got up from his chair, taking out Michael’s chair and sitting there instead. The Brit tensed, he hoped this would be the whole confession speech he’s been waiting to hear for months. He bit his lip, waiting for the other to speak.

“I-I… I’m not good with words really.” The Georgia man flushed, which was sort of surprising. He kind of had a way with words, labeled the ‘smart guy’ of Achievement Hunter, so not being able to put his thoughts into words was surprising. “Can I show you instead?”

Gavin nodded furiously. “Of course Ry.”

‘Now or never, now or never… now or _never_.’ That repeated over and over again in Ryan’s mind. ‘ _Now or never, **now or never**_. You aren’t going to chicken out now,  Gavin would ask over and over again until he knew… Oh god what if this doesn’t wo-’

Gavin chuckled, seeing Ryan freeze and looked like he was having a war in his head. Out of the two, he appeared to grow a pair and lean forward. Their lips connected, the trance being broken and a hand was placed on Gavin’s cheek. The sound of the door opening didn’t faze them- no, they were in a little wonderland kissing.

“I knew it! **_JACK!_** Come here you owe me 20 bucks!” Geoff screamed, leaving the door wide open as he sprinted over towards the podcast set. The two broke apart, looking nervous.

“Uh…” Gavin frowned. “I’m sorr-“

“Oh shut up, I’ve been waiting months for this, just kiss me.” Ryan pulled him into another kiss. There were footsteps and cheering- no doubt it being spread across the office like wildfire. The two growing a pair and some confidence, Geoff winning the bet he had with Jack, and a few minutes of connected lips got their relationship going.

_And the kisses only got better from there._

**Author's Note:**

> (shies away and hopes this is good- I feel like this wasn’t so good…)


End file.
